


Oneshot - Harry Potter

by Mabji



Series: Ausschnitte aus dem Alltag der Baker Street [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Harry Potter References, M/M, Reading
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji





	Oneshot - Harry Potter

“Schon wieder, John?”, fragte Sherlock und verdrehe die Augen. “Wie kannst du diese Bücher schon wieder lesen? Das ist jetzt schon das fünfte Mal. So gut können diese Dinger doch gar nicht sein!”  
John linste ihn über dem Buchrand an. “Was weißt du schon? Du hast die Harry Potter Bücher nie gelesen, also hast du auch keine Recht mich zu kritisieren!”  
Sherlock verschränkte widerwillig die Arme. “Gut, dann lese ich die Dinger eben und danach werde ich dir jeden einzelnen Fehler in der Storyline aufzeigen, bis du die Bücher nicht mehr anfasst!”  
John grinste nur siegessicher. “Das wird dir nie gelingen!”, lachte er und drückte ihm sein Buch in die Arme. “Fang mit dem an. Die anderen sind oben in meinem Zimmer. Hol sie dir einfach. Ich bin auf der Arbeit.”  
Sherlock antwortete nicht mehr, er war schon mit seiner neuen Aufgabe beschäftigt.

oOoOoOoOo

Als John sieben Stunden später wieder in die Wohnung kam, war von Sherlock im Wohnzimmer nichts mehr zu sehen.   
Davon ausgehend, dass das Genie bereits das Interesse verloren hatte, zuckte er nur die Schultern und stieg die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hoch, um sich umzuziehen.  
Zu seiner Überraschung fand er den Dunkelhaarigen, auf seinem Bett liegend, in den Feuerkelch vertieft.   
“Und, wie findest du sie bisher?”, fragte er neugierig. Doch statt eine Antwort zu bekommen, ‘Shhte’ Sherlock ihn lediglich und wedelte mit einer Hand nach ihm, als wäre er eine lästige Mücke.  
“Du spinnst wohl. Das hier ist mein Zimmer. Nimm die Bücher mit runter und breite dich da aus. Ich will nämlich jetzt ins Bett!”  
Sherlock warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und der Arzt hätte schwören können, dass er ein geflüstertes: “Verdammter Poltergeist!”, gehört hatte, als der Mann an ihm vorbeischlüpfte.  
John verdrehte nur die Augen und machte sich fertig.

oOoOoOoOo

“John!”  
Panisch schoss der Arzt aus dem Schlaf hoch und stand schon in Kampfhaltung im Bett, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass es nur Sherlock war, der ihn angeschrien hatte.   
“Verdammt, Sherlock. Wie spät ist es?”  
“Wenn interessiert den das jetzt?”, schrie der CD aufgedreht. Tatsächlich hatte John den Mann noch nie so emotional und aufgekratzt gesehen. Er hielt den Halbblutprinzen an seine Brust gekrallt.   
“Was ist den los?”  
“Das fragst du noch? Snape hat Dumbledore ermordet! Wie konnte er das tun? Nach allem was der Schulleiter für diesen miesen Sack getan hat? Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Das ist furchtbar! Wie kannst du diese Bücher nur lieben? Ich hasse sie, ich hasse Snape!”  
Der Blonde musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um seinen Freund nicht auszulachen.  
Stattdessen legte er Sherlock die Hände auf die Schultern. “Lies einfach das letzte Buch, Sherlock. Es wird sich alles aufklären. Und wenn es dich beruhigt, Snape stirbt im Verlaufe der Geschichte noch.”  
“Tut er?”  
“Jup, du wirst alles noch verstehen.”

Sherlock ging nach diesen Worten wieder nach unten und ließ John weiterschlafen. Als der Blonde am nächsten Morgen nach unten kam, waren alle Bücher ordentlich in ein Regal eingeräumt. John fragte nie nach, aber er wusste genau, dass der CD die Geschichte von Harry Potter in sein Herz geschlossen hatte.   
Und von nun an war er nicht mehr verwundert, wenn er mal ein zweites Lesezeichen in den Romanen fand.


End file.
